1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotics, and particularly, to a parallel robot having a simplified structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parallel robots have the advantages of stability, higher load-bearing capability, favorable weight to load ratio, and other dynamic characteristics among other things, and can be used in many fields.
A commonly used parallel robot includes a base, a movable platform, and six control arms with two ends of the parallel robot pivotally connecting the movable platform and the base, respectively. Each control arm includes an actuator and a movable member driven by the actuator. When the movable members are cooperatively moved by the corresponding actuators, the movable platform can be moved to a predetermined position to realize a displacement having six degrees of freedom. However, the typical parallel robot has a relatively complex construction and control system, thereby making it difficult to control and maintain.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.